The Old Woman
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Il n'y avait aucune fierté et aucun espoir. Juste la fumée. La fumée et les souvenirs. Trad de Samantha-Darling


Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime les histoires dramatiques, qu'elles se terminent bien ou mal, et celle-ci est l'une d'entre elles, évidemment. A vous de découvrir la fin...**

* * *

**

**The Old Woman**

Le petit appartement était sombre ces jours-ci. Et moisi. Elle ne pouvait plus nettoyer, ses genoux tremblants ne la soutenaient plus alors qu'une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les bibelots et les meubles. Elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir ses volets parce qu'un simple nuage la ferait certainement s'éffondrer. Ses poumons ne le supporteraient pas.

Et pourtant elle était assise, vieille et ridée, une cigarette entre ses lèvres tremblantes qui se consumait au fil du temps. Elle était assise dans un rocking chair que sa mère lui avait donné pour sa première maison. Elle était assise et essayait de ne pas remarquer les années qui s'enfuyaient.

Pas de nourriture dans les buffets. Elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis des années. Les chèques de la dernière police d'assurance de son mari s'étaient finalement arrêtés. Le dernier lui était parvenu il y a plus de deux semaines. La sympathique voisine d'à côté était allée à l'épicerie faire des courses pour elle, lui apportant du magasin plus que son chèque le lui permettait. Elle la remercia en rougissant furieusement. Les dernières onces de fierté avait disparu alors qu'elle regardait la femme décharger les sacs dans les buffets encrassés.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour elle, maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune fierté et aucun espoir. Juste la fumée.

La fumée et les souvenirs.

Elle n'avait gardé aucune image. Pas d'eux, du moins. Il y avait une photo encadrée de son mari quand il était jeune et beau, à côté de son petit lit à elle. Ses cheveux étaient blond à l'époque. Ses yeux de la couleur des fougères de la forêt. Avant que le cancer ne le lui prenne. A la fin, ils étaient devenus d'un blanc laiteux. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et l'avaient laissé seule.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant. Elle avait été enceinte plusieurs fois mais n'avait pas mener les grossesses à terme. La reponsabilité reposait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il méritait d'avoir des fils et des filles. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en donner un.

Les livres de maternité avaient été brûlés. Les meubles de la chambre d'enfant vendus. L'espoir qu'elle porterait un jour un bébé dans ses bras s'était péniblement dissipé dans l'obscurité. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches, mais il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il avait sûrement été heureux de mourir, pensa-t-elle. N'importe quel endroit était meilleur qu'elle, un champ stérile sans pluie.

Une toux la prit par surprise. Secouant son coeur meurtris. Ses yeux étaient mouillés d'intensité. De douleur. Elle était remplie de douleur. Et de sang. Elle crachait du sang.

Du sang dans ses poumons.

Du sang sur sa main.

Du sang sur son âme

Elle saignait tout le temps maintenant.

Et il n'y avait personne pour s'en soucier.

Elle avait été abandonnée.

Par tout le monde.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle résiste à la forte envie de tous les maudire. Maudire Peter pour son irrégularité et son impétuosité. Maudire Edmond pour sa logique simple et ses connaissances. Maudire Lucy pour son innocence. C'est elle qu'elle maudissait le plus. Sa jeune soeur. La soeur qui était si proche d'elle, et pourtant qui l'avait abandonné face à son destin.

Leurs tombes étaient négligées. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue au cimetière. Son mari avait essayé de la convaincre d'y aller, en vain, et ses efforts étaient récompensés par des nuits passées sur le divan. Personne ne pouvait l'y faire aller et finalement ils arrétèrent d'essayer. Elle déménagea aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle voyagea aussi loin qu'elle le put.

Le temps était un mystère pour elle mais elle se sentait fatiguée, plus que d'habitude.

_Susan._

Pas cette fois. Elle secoua la tête. Ses cheveux blancs flotaient autour de son viasge alors qu'elle essayait de se lever.

_Susan._

Ses genoux étaient épuisés.

_Susan !_

Elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle n'a même pas crié. Sa voix avait disparue il y a quelques temps. Même sans ça, elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir appeler à l'aide.

Le tapis sentait mauvais mais elle ne bougea pas. Son visage se fondit dans la fibre collante. Ses lunettes reposaient à quelques centimètres d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Elle savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

_Susan._

C'était persistant.

Une main, large et forte, frôla son dos.

"Harry, je vais bien," marmonna-t-elle.

"Peux-tu me regarder, Susan ?" Elle reconnut cette voix. Ce n'était pas son mari. Son accent était un signe indéniable de la supériorité britannique. C'était clairement espagnol. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Que faites-vous dans ma maison ?" croassa-t-elle. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La main reposait toujours dans son dos. Puis, elle commenca doucement à voyager plus haut, sur son épaule, puis plus bas, sur son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fermement attrapé la main qui reposait à côté de son visage. La peau était bronzé, un jeune et beau visage. Contre ses doigts mal en point, squelettiques, ils ressemblaient à de la neige.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas ?" demanda la voix.

"Non," murmura-t-elle. La main se raidit.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent. Mes bijoux sont dans ma chambre. Prenez-les et partez," dit-elle avec lassitude.

"S'il te plaît, Susan." Elle ferma ses yeux. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle l'avait oublié. Mais maintenant, maintenant elle se souvenait.

"Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant. Je vais mourir, tu sais." Son visage apparut à côté du sien. Il la regardait exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, debout à côté de l'arbre, la dévastation se lisant dans son regard. Il était si beau. Harry ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. La flamme dans son coeur n'avait brûlé que pour lui durant toutes ces années. "Tu devrais être mort, aujourd'hui," exposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça lentement.

"J'ai vécu une longue vie. Une longue vie à la fois triste et heureuse."

"Ma vie n'a été rien d'autre qu'une tragédie," répondit-elle. Ils avaient l'air idiot tous les deux, pensa-t-elle, un beau prince et une vieille femme décrépie, allongée sur le plancher.

"Ils m'ont dit que tu étais perdue," dit-il tristement. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Alors ils y sont retournés." Elle voulait être en colère. Elle voulait jurer et les détester. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle maintenant.

"Ils pensaient que tu ne pouvais pas revenir," continua-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Je t'y emmènerais," dit-il avec force. Sa poigne s'accentua encore et quelque chose souffla en elle, comme une brise tiède, comme un souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura. Des larmes inexistantes. Des sanglots inaudibles. Il n'y avait rien.

Puis il y eut quelque chose. Il y eut un bras autour d'elle. Elle était debout maintenant. Ses poumons ne brûlaient plus. Le sang ne coulait plus.

Elle était jeune à nouveau. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus blancs, mais chocolat. Sa peau n'était plus jaunâtre mais d'un blanc crèmeux. Il n'y avait aucune ride autour de ses yeux, aucune peau affaissée.

"Susan." Elle se retourna. Ils étaient là, dans leurs tenues royales, attendant en souriant. Et il y avait le lion, qui l'observait à distance.

"Vous êtes tous ici ? " demanda-t-elle. Elle ne ressentait plus de vide. La haine et la colère grandissaient en elle. Un profond ressentiment. Du feu dans ses veines. "Vous étiez juste assis ici à vous amuser et vous m'avez laissé là bas ?"

"Nous sommes morts Susan. Tu as vécu," dit Peter. Il la regarda au milieu de la vallée comme si c'était aussi simple. Elle se tourna vers le beau prince, Caspian la regardait tristement.

"J'ai vécu en enfer !" leur hurla-t-elle. "Ma famille avait disparu ! Qu'est-ce qui me restait ? Un utérus stérile, un appartement vide, un mariage superficiel ? Vous m'avez abandonné ! Vous m'avez tous laissé seule ! Ne vous avais-je pas tout donné ? Ne me suis-je pas occupée de vous tous, faisant à dîner, endossant le rôle de l'infirmière ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle en fixant le lion. Ce maudit lion.

"Tu écoutais tes peurs à nouveau, Susan. Tu ne peux pas m'entendre quand tes cauchemars sont tout ce que tu peux voir," énonça-t-il. C'était si simple, et pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Elle resta incrédule.

"Mais tu es ici maintenant. Nous sommes désolé de t'avoir laissé Susan," sourit Lucy. Ses larmes étaient chaudes contre sa peau. Du feu dans ses yeux.

"Et ça devrait effacer une vie entière de douleur," rugit-elle. "Une vie entière de rêves et d'espoirs perdus ?" Caspian mit sa main sur son épaule. Il sourit, un sourire éblouissant, qui lui fit se sentir comme avant. Souvenirs. Elle était submergée de souvenirs.

"Tu vis de nouveau, ici. Nous vivons tous ici. Cette fois, il n'y a aucun départ." Les larmes coulèrent plus rapidement. Il n'y avait plus de vide. "Vivre fait mal, Susan, la douleur, l'agonie. J'ai tenu ma femme et mon fils dans mes bras quand ils sont morts. J'ai assisté à la chute de mon royaume dans l'oubli. Ca valait le coup, si à la fin, nous pouvons tous être ici ensemble."

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme une petite fille, pleurant. Ses frères et soeurs l'entourèrent de leurs bras familliers.

Le visage de son mari apparut devant ses yeux. Elle se souvint du jour oû ils se sont rencontrés, le jour oû il lui a fait sa demande, le jour oû ils ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte et celui oû elle ne l'était plus, et le jour oû le médecin l'a appelé. _Vous avez un cancer, Harry. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire._ Elle pouvait se voir à ses funérails, le visage sans vie d'une veuve. Elle pouvait voir sa tombe, puis celle de ses frères et soeurs, et la tombe qu'elle imaginait digne d'un beau Prince. Elle imagina se propre tombe alors qu'une femme bienveillante découvrait son cadavre froid et osseux sur le tapis noir.

"Pardonnez-moi," murmura-t-elle.

"Tu as toujours été pardonnée. C'est juste que tu ne le savais," dit le lion. Une patte puissante l'encercla, la rapprochant de sa douce crinière. "Me pardonneras-tu, Susan ?' demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Je comprends maintenant. C'est... ca valait vraiment le coup," murmura-t-elle. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle n'était plus en colère. Il y avait autre chose maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore déchiffrer cette émotion. Le lion la libéra vers les quatre personnes qui l'attendaient. Elle le regarda un instant, confuse.

"Susan." Elle se retourna. Le beau Prince tendait sa main. Elle la prit sans hésiter une seconde, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire. Ils se rapprochèrent. Les pensées concernant Harry s'effacèrent rapidement de son esprit. Caspian l'embrassa doucement.

Elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue.

C'était l'espoir.

C'était les secondes chances.

C'était le bonheur.


End file.
